Eterna compañía
by DanyerCLp
Summary: Tras la muerte de Derieri, su alma cae al purgatorio en dónde deberá pagar por todos los pecados que cometió a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo, tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar el que quizá fue el peor de los errores que cometió...


**Resubido.** _Decidí hacerle algunas correcciones a este escrito para que quedará más lindo, pues es uno de mis favoritos, no cambió nada la esencia del texto, pero si corregí varios errores que había._

Historia que parte de la muerte de Derieri, así que si no han leído el manga no se spoileen más y huyan.

 **The seven deadly sins no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a su creador Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

—Gracias Monspeet... Gracias Elizabeth...

Después de esos últimos pensamientos, la conciencia de la pureza que representaba, quedó en absoluto vacío. No habiendo pasado más de unos diez segundos, o al menos así le pareció a aquella joven, una fuerte sensación de asfixia y quemazón hicieron reaccionar al ánima recién llegada.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué-?!— Exclamó la musculosa chica mientras trataba de levantarse del lugar dónde yacía tendida.

Mientras lo hacía prestó atención al paisaje que la rodeaba, en ese momento olvidó por un instante el pesado aire y la sensación de ardor que quemaba su piel. Lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos era una vista abrumadora, había maleza de aspecto aterrador, todo era gris y sin color, el olor a carne muerta y a tóxicos gases era abundante. Su mente se abstrajo tanto en contemplar el lugar que ni siquiera notó que la materia oscura que cubría normalmente su cuerpo no estaba, después de todo era sólo un alma que adoptó la forma de cuando estuvo viva.

—Ya veo... así que este es el purgatorio, está vez realmente estoy muerta.— susurró para si misma.

La chica guardó silencio mientras seguía observando aquella vista, ahora su alma se encontraba atrapada en el lugar a dónde van aquellas almas que merecen ser castigadas. En realidad, sabía perfectamente que ese era su lugar, la infinidad de crueles asesinatos que cometió a lo largo de su vida eran una deuda que sólo ahí podría saldar.

Después de analizar el paisaje, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, en esa situación, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ya no tenía sentido, estando muerta no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que reflexionar acerca de la vida que tuvo.

—Me pregunto... si Monspeet estará en este lugar.— Se cuestionaba la chica, de alguna forma Monspeet siempre fue demasiado bueno, todas las atrocidades que él había hecho podrían fácilmente adjudicarse a ella, si realmente podría decirse que ella lo incitaba implícitamente, tal vez, sólo tal vez Monspeet aún siendo un demonio podría estar descansando en la capital de los muertos... O eso quería creer, que al menos después de muerto su querido compañero estuviera descansando en paz, fuera de ese horrendo lugar donde ella se encontraba deambulando.

Después de caminar un buen rato por ese nuevo mundo, pudo observar a lo lejos un par de criaturas extrañas que peleaban entre sí, eran monstruos bastante inusuales, ni siquiera podría describir que eran exactamente, parecían algún tipo quimera entre varias especies. Al verlas supo que no le convenía meterse en peleas innecesarias con esas bestias, así que continuó su camino tratando de evitar encuentros complicados como ese. Pasaron meses y continúo explorando su nuevo habitad, el hecho de ser un alma de alto nivel le facilitaba un poco la supervivencia, sin embargo las condiciones de ese mundo y estar completamente sola crearon una sensación de desesperación que estaba apoderándose de ella poco a poco, consumiendo su conciencia progresivamente.

—¡Ah maldición! Siento que en cualquier momento perderé la conciencia, si dejo que pasé, será el fin.— pensó la chica mientras caía de rodillas.

Aún sabiendo que su destino era deambular toda la eternidad en aquel horrible mundo, por alguna razón se negaba a dejarse vencer, podía sentir claramente que si empezaba a dudar su alma estaría acabada. En realidad no debería importarle, después de todo estaba sola y para ella es lo menos que merece por todos los errores que cometió a lo largo de su longeva vida, pero algo muy dentro de ella le daba fuerzas para seguir aferrándose a su conciencia y los recuerdos que guardaba.

—No planeo convertirme en una bestia como esas, definitivamente no pasará.— Se dijo muy decidida mientras se levantaba y continuaba caminando hacia wl refugio que había encontrado durante esos meses.

Así pasaron unos años, y la fuerte alma continuaba peleando constantemente contra la desesperanza y la perdición que cada día la acechaba. Un día después de salir a buscar provisiones, mientras volvía a su guarida, casi podía sentir un poco de alivio de regresar con alimento y sin haber tenido que pelear con ninguna bestia muy fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de sentirse relativamente segura, un rápido y certero golpe le arrancó el aliento y la lanzó una distancia considerable de regreso. Al levantarse y después de recuperar el aliento que le fue arrancado antes, pudo ver a su atacante, era una bestia mucho más grande y fuerte de todas las que había enfrentado en esos años, tenía la forma de una especie de jabalí con una larga cola como la de una mantarraya, la cuál había usado para atacarla.

—¡Debe ser una broma! No tengo oportunidad contra esa cosa.— Exclamó mientras la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de ella, perdiendo casi todo el orgullo que como guerrera había tenido en vida, en ese lugar eso no valía nada, y menos contra ese tipo de monstruo.

—No, no dejaré que esto acabe aquí, encontraré una forma de salir de esto.— Pensó mientras trataba de controlar su desesperación, esto no se trataba de orgullo, si no de supervivencia, y la razón por la que quería seguir sobreviviendo con su conciencia intacta, que aunque ni ella sabía qué era eso que la mantenía tan terca al hecho de darse por vencida, sabía que era importante, muy importante.

En un instante el inmenso ser, arremetió ferozmente con su cola contra su presa, Derieri esquivó con dificultades el ataque, observaba atenta cada mínima contracción de los músculos de su depredador buscando una apertura para escapar. Utilizando su fuerza destrozó el piso levantando una cortina de polvo que pudiese funcionar como distractor, sin embargo, la velocidad de esa bestia era descomunal, embistiendo a la chica con gran fuerza, mientras ella apenas había logrado cubrirse con sus brazos.

—¡Maldita sea! Es demasiado rápido, a este pasó me devorará—. La desesperación estaba ganando terreno en la mente de la chica, poco a poco su conciencia iba sucumbiendo ante ella, poco a poco de sus manos empezaron a brotar grandes tenazas y su largo cabello se erizaba formando un gran aguijón al final de él, por otra parte grandes colmillos empezaban a crecerle, dándole una apariencia semejante a la de un gran felino salvaje. Era su forma Indura lo que se manifestaba para consumirla.

—No, no, no puedo dejarme vencer... Pero, la única oportunidad que tengo para vencerlo es convirtiéndome en una bestia como él... Si los monstruos que nacen de almas como yo... Tienen una fuerza que depende del nivel o tipo de alma... Seguramente podré vencerlo si me convierto en una bestia—. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras luchaba deseperadamente por no perder su conciencia.

Entonces su atacante se dispuso a embestirla nuevamente, pero un movimiento instintivo en Derieri la hizo recibirlo con un fuerte golpe de ese aguijón en su cabello, lo que rebotó a su atacante contra un muro de roca cercano. A pesar de que estaba parcialmente convertida en bestia y peleaba sin cesar por parar su metamorfosis, podía hacerle frente a esa cosa. El monstruo frente a ella se reincorporó fácilmente y se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, preparando una embestida letal con sus enormes colmillos.

—Esto es malo, mi única oportunidad para no ser devorada ahora, es convertirme en un monstruo... No tengo opción...

Derieri se disponía a ceder ante su metamorfosis, sin embargo, a mitad del trayecto de su atacante una especie de tentáculos atrapó fuertemente a la bestia y en un instante la incineró completamente. Detrás del cuerpo incinerado y la enorme pantalla de humo que se produjo, se aproximó una criatura oscura, tenía múltiples extremidades, varios pares de lo que parecían ojos, grandes colmillos y una larga lengua. Se aproximó a la inmóvil chica parcialmente transformada, la olfateo y miro fijamente por un breve instante, uno que a Derieri le pareció demasiado largo. En ese momento la minúscula luz dentro de la conciencia de Derieri creció abruptamente, recobrando totalmente la cordura que estaba por perder, e instantáneamente regresó a la normalidad, con sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad y denotando una confusa sorpresa en su cara, observó fijamente a la criatura que tenía enfrente.

—¿Mons...peet?— Susurro débilmente la joven.

En respuesta, la bestia se dio la vuelta y empezó lentamente a andar. Derieri salió del shock y fue tras ella.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Eres tú, no es así?!... ¡Monspeet!— Se dirigió la chica al monstruo, el cual se detuvo dándole la espalda, y con un veloz movimiento lanzó un ataqué hostil contra ella.

—Maldición parece que no me reconoce. No, no es eso, está totalmente fuera de sí, es justo lo que iba a pasarme si me hubiera sucumbido ante mi forma Indura—. Murmuraba la chica mientras esquivaba los feroces golpes y se preguntaba que debería hacer.

—Pero, hay algo extraño... ¿Por qué aún no me logra golpear? Si realmente quisiera matarme pudo haberlo hecho fácilmente. ¿Podrá ser qué... Monspeet aún está ahí? él... está peleando consigo mismo para protegerme—. Pensaba la joven tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

—Monspeet, siempre me protegiste, esta vez, esta vez yo te salvaré—. Aún no entendía del todo lo que su compañero trataba de hacer, pero las dudas de lo que ella debería hacer habían desaparecido por completo.

Con la convicción que había surgido en ella, Derieri comenzó a recibir los golpes de su transformado compañero con sus puños, cada uno de ellos empezó a rebotarlos y con cada golpe su ya conocido "combo star" empezó a cargarse. Al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacer que su voz alcanzará la mínima señal de conciencia que había mostrado esa criatura.

—¡Monspeet, sé que estás ahí! ¡Soy yo, Derieri!— Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras buscaba una apertura para conectar su combo y poder someterlo.

La bestia no parecía detener su ataque, sin embargo un ruido emanó de ella.

—Ale-ja-te de mí. Es-escapa de aquí—. Balbuceo el monstruo, mientras sus ataques continuaban. Al escuchar eso, la chica no tenía la más mínima duda, era él, su preciado compañero, y apesar de que la situación era complicada no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz por aquello, pero con el contraste de la furia que sintió al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué tontería dices... Que huya?— Murmuró la chica mientras apretaba los dientes por la ira que crecía en ella.

—¡Tonto! ¡No podría dejarte sólo!— Grito la chica sin pensarlo hasta desgarrar su garganta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, que casualmente eran las mismas que él había dedicado a su compañera unos miles de años antes, el monstruo cesó su ataque, quedando estático por un breve momento. Cosa que Derieri aprovecho para finalmente conectar su último golpe.

—¡Despierta de una vez! ¡MONSPEET!— Gritó la chica mientras golpeaba a la bestia contra el suelo con una fuerza desorbitante, mucho más de la que imaginaría podía imprimir en un golpe.

El monstruo delante de la fuerte ánima yacía en el suelo, cuando de pronto empezó a evaporarse creando una pantalla de humo, que lentamente se disipaba para finalmente dejar ver al interior, de rodillas y con la respiración agitada y una expresión de confusión, se encontraba desnudo un musculoso hombre con un fino bigote y una cabellera castaña alborotada. En un momento levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de una musculosa chica de cabello largo y erizado color naranja, que aún con su ritmo cardiaco demasiado acelerado lo observaba mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas. Él estaba embelesado con lo que veía, y en cuestión de un par de segundos al verla, su conciencia fue iluminada, recuperando la cordura por completo. Tenía un fuerte impulso por abalanzarse sobre aquella joven y abrazarla, pero él era un verdadero caballero, y jamás haría algo así de imprudente, tuvo que contenerse fuertemente, y lentamente se puso de pie frente a la chica, que seguía observándolo sin siquiera parpadear.

El fornido hombre rompió aquel silencio —Deri...eri... Tú ha-

Sin terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido al sentir el cálido contacto del cuerpo de esa chica con el suyo. Sin mediar palabra, la chica había acortado la diferencia de altura y la distancia con un salto, rodeando fuertemente con ambos brazos el cuello de su compañero y presionando su suave rostro contra la mejilla de aquel hombre. Esto lo tomó por completa sorpresa , pero sin poder reprimirse más, sucumbió ante su primer impulso y con sus brazos la sostuvo con firmeza contra su cuerpo, y un sentimiento de no querer separarse de ella nunca brotaba de él.

—Eres un tonto, bueno, somos un par de tontos—. Susurro Derieri, mientras Monspeet guardaba silencio para poder apreciar más aún aquello, que para él parecía un sueño.

—Monspeet... yo... Te extrañe mucho—. Continúo un poco apenada la chica.

—Derieri...— dijo algo sorprendido por aquellas palabras Monspeet.

Lentamente ambos aflojaron su agarre y Monspeet bajo suavemente a la joven a quien se juro proteger, la chica subió su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa. Instantáneamente el hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a jugar su bigote de forma un poco torpe.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Monspeet, por qué te volteas?— Pregunto un poco confundida su compañera.

—No es nada, pero, no hay nada cubriendo tu cuerpo—. Contestó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y el sonrojo en su rostro.

—No puedes hablar enserio, sabes que estoy acostumbrada a no usar ropa encima—. Contestó Derieri de la forma más despreocupada posible.

—Aún así, yo no puedo ignorar ese hecho, además yo también estoy desnudo.

En ese momento los ojos de la chica se sobresaltaron, contemplando la silueta de su compañero que estaba delante de ella, y se hizo consciente de que él estaba totalmente descubierto, en casos generales eso era algo que no le causaría problema alguno, pero por alguna razón en ese momento sintió vergüenza y se sintió apenada al verlo.

—Ya ve-veo. Bien creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi escondite, tengo unas cuantas pieles ahí que podrían servirnos—. Contestó la chica mientras se ponía en marcha con la mirada fija en el camino y un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Así, ambos comenzaron a andar, caminaban en un incómodo silencio, Monspeet caminaba atrás de Derieri con la mirada siempre hacia arriba, su caballerosidad no toleraría siquiera la idea de bajar por un instante su mirada, aún si el largo cabello de su compañera cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Por otra parte Derieri caminaba con la mirada totalmente fija hacia el frente, siendo cuidadosa de que su mirada no se desviará hacia atrás en ningún momento.

—Bien, llegamos —. Dijo la chica mientras se detenía frente a una formación rocosa de unos treinta metros de altura que no parecía tener fisuras ni grieta alguna, acertó un golpe al suelo, y en él se descubrió una grieta que había sido cubierta por la arena caliente del purgatorio.

—Sígueme — continúo la chica mientras se adentraba al suelo. En realidad esa era la entrada hacia lo que parecía una especie de gruta para acceder al interior de la formación rocosa. Monspeet la siguió sin decir nada y finalmente llegaron a la parte más alta de la roca, la cual estaba hueca. Era bastante espacioso por dentro, tenía una gran apertura que daba una buena vista al exterior, mientras en el piso había huesos y restos de carne regados por el lugar.

—Aquí es dónde he estado refugiándome los últimos años.

—Ya veo, es un lugar muy acogedor para estar en el purgatorio—. Añadió el hombre.

—Toma.— Derieri le lanzó algunas pieles a Monspeet para que pudiera hacer algo con ellas, después de todo ese no era el tipo de cosas en las que ella tuviera talento.

—Oh, gracias, me tomará sólo un rato confeccionarla.— Contestó mientras buscaba un lugar donde empezar.

—Monspeet...— llamó Derieri timidamente a su compañero. En cual la observo en espera de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Puedes hacer la ropa que gustes para mí, yo la usaré si tú la haces.— Agrego la chica mientras se acostaba en un rincón para tomar una siesta.

Su compañero la miró con algo de incredulidad, pero pronto cambio su gesto a una tierna sonrisa, pues con nostalgia recordaba el incidente que pasó cuando le sugirió usar cierto vestido y lo que recibió fue un golpe por eso. Pasaron las horas y finalmente había terminado su labor, se colocó los pantalones que se había hecho, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a vestir únicamente con ellos y una capa, pero eso podía esperar.  
Pasó un rato más y la chica despertó, al abrir sus ojos se topó con su compañero quien se encontraba recogiendo el desastre de huesos y restos que había en el lugar.

—¿Monspeet, terminaste?— Preguntó la chica mientras soltaba un bostezo, después de todo estaba agotada por la pelea que recién había librado.

—Si, tú ropa está ahí—. contestó mientras señalaba hacia un lado de ella.

En seguida la chica se levantó y se colocó la prenda que había a un lado suyo, era un vestido que cubría hasta poco arriba de sus rodillas, en realidad era sencillo pero bastante lindo.

—Increíble, me queda perfecto, hasta se siente cómo si se ajustará a mi piel con exactitud—. decía la chica mientras se miraba la ropa. Para Monspeet no era difícil conocer las medidas exactas de ella, así que era de esperarse que le quedará tan bien.

—Bien, de esta manera ya no habrá que preocuparnos por estar desnudos—. Dijo Derieri mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

Monspeet se acercó y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, había tanto que le gustaría decirle, y ahora que ese condenado mandamiento ya no lo aprisionaba, quizás era el momento de hablar, pero sobre todo había algo que inevitablemente le inquietaba.

—Derieri, me alegra demasiado volver a verte, pero, el hecho de que estés aquí no es precisamente algo que me haga muy feliz.— la chica lo observo en silencio esperando que su compañero continuara— Este lugar aprisiona a las almas para que paguen por sus pecados, es horrible y es un constante y eterno castigo. Yo no quería que tú terminaras aquí.

—Monspeet, sabes que ambos cometimos asesinatos y todo tipo de crímenes atroces durante muchos años, que yo esté aquí no es más que el castigo que merezco, he estado vagando y sobreviviendo todos estos años aquí para purgar esos pecados, y eso no cambiará.

—Pero...— trató de protestar su compañero.

—Además, si puedo estar aquí contigo...— continuó la chica —No lo veo como un castigo, si no como una oportunidad para enmendar los errores que cometí cuando estuve viva, esta vez será diferente, yo definitivamente no te dejaré sólo, Monspeet.— Dijo la chica con su mirada fija a los ojos de su compañero.

Monspeet quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Derieri, no sabía ni como o porque, pero sentía una gran dicha dentro de sí, después de todo el silencio que ambos habían guardado desde el incidente de su hermana, escuchar a Derieri decir algo así era demasiado impresionante para él.

—Oye Monspeet ¿Por qué no me dices aquellas palabras que siempre quisiste decirme?— Preguntó la chica mientras fijaba su mirada al lúgubre exterior.

—¿Las palabras que siempre quise decirte?— Murmuró, mientras la chica volteaba y fijaba su mirada en los ojos de él para luego producirse un corto pero profundo silencio.

Monspeet entendió que era tiempo de externar finalmente aquello que se había guardado por tantos años.

—Derieri, yo, siempre te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo por la eternidad.— Dijo con firmeza, y con la mirada fija en la de la chica que tenía enfrente.

En silencio, y sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Monspeet, la chica se acercó lentamente a él. Ese acto lo puso un poco nervioso, conforme la chica se acercaba, su rostro empezaba a ruborizarse muy levemente, finalmente, la chica cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras posaba suavemente sus labios en los de aquel hombre. En ese momento la confusión que tenía Monspeet desapareció, sintió un cálido sentimiento brotar de él, mientras correspondía al tierno gesto de su compañera. Seguido a esto y sin abrir los ojos, Derieri se recostó en el regazo de su querido compañero, tal y como ya era su costumbre.

—Gracias Monspeet... Tú y yo estaremos aquí, juntos eternamente—. Murmuró la chica mientras lentamente caía dormida con un sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad como no había sentido en muchos años.

—Si—. contestó Mospeet con suavidad mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica, alborotando su cabello con delicadeza. Luego giro su mirada hacia el mirador que permitía ver el exterior de la guarida.

—Que extraño... Por alguna razón este lugar... Ya no me parece horrible.— Murmuró Monspeet, mientras contemplaba el lúgubre exterior y en sus manos sentía la sedosidad del cabello de aquella mujer que descansaba en su regazo.


End file.
